


Noel, Noel

by Savageandwise



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, immaculate conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Liam and Noel in a hotel room around Christmas 2000.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Noel, Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinka/gifts).



> I wrote this for my darling Twinka. (I love you!) 
> 
> The prompt was immaculate conception. I wasn't sure how to do it so I wrote the same prompt twice. Keep your eyes peeled for the second attempt...
> 
> Happy Christmas!!!

Noel sat by the window smoking a cigarette just watching the people go to and fro with their Christmas shopping like tiny festive ants. It was raining and the lights were blurry and frosted in the wet. Noel generally fucking hated Christmas. The frenzied buying, the overeating, the bad music. Watching it from up here it all seemed almost peaceful. 

There was something calming about looking out of windows. Like watching telly with the sound off. He needed it, that silent procrastination. The way he sometimes needed the drama and aggression. It fed his soul.

"What you staring at, you creep merchant?" Liam asked from the bed. 

He was naked on top of the white hotel sheets, his feet spread out in second position like a ballet dancer, one long arm trailing to the floor and flicking ash into a crystal ashtray.

"Nothing. Just looking," Noel said, stubbing out his cigarette. 

"I've got a thing or two you can look at," Liam said. 

He was grinning like a dumb randy kid but his eyes were wide, almost pleading. 

"What if we just stay here?"

"Christmas," Noel answered shortly. He walked over to the bed and stood there, staring brazenly.

"Fuck Christmas."

"Mam's expecting us, innit?"

"Just tell her...tell her the truth..." Liam suggested. He dropped the rest of his cigarette into the ashtray and dropped his hand onto his chest.

"Right...tell her I want to spend the 24th and the 25th of December in London, in a hotel, in bed with...with...my brother?"

Noel leaned in, threaded his fingers through Liam's. His stomach squirmed with abrupt and overwhelming need.

"And Boxing Day," Liam added.

"And Boxing Day."

Noel climbed onto Liam, pressed his lips to the bridge of his nose. He slid his hands into his hair and curled them into fists. They'd been here all day locked in this room. Drinking and smoking and fucking. The sheets smelled sour, every part of Noel's body ached with pleasure. He felt the way you sometimes did when you were starving and you ate so fast your body couldn't handle it, but you kept on eating anyway because you'd only just remembered how good food tastes. It was worth it. 

He covered Liam's mouth with his own again, kissed him hard, with purpose.

"God," Liam breathed. "Again?"

Noel nodded slowly. He still felt empty, still felt like he needed something to anchor himself to the planet. He'd been drifting all year, running on borrowed steam. Taking pills and eating garbage. He'd been leaving his wife, shedding his skin, getting ready for the next thing. Whatever that was. Maybe it was Sara. Right now he needed Liam. Needed him to remind himself who he was.

He knew Liam needed it too. Still reeling from the divorce from Patsy, he acted like he was immune to it all, like all the gossip just rolled right off him but he had a soft side. Noel knew Liam was feeling vulnerable and abandoned. He was only ever the real Liam when he was Noel's Liam.

Liam squirmed beneath him, sucked his bottom lip hard. For once he didn't protest. Who cares if he left a mark? He didn't give a fuck what Meg said and Sara...Sara was in Scotland until New Year's Eve. 

"Go on...we could tell her...say we're doing band stuff or summat," Liam said vaguely.

He slid his hand over Noel's hip clumsily then dipped down low, fingernails scratching at the hair at his groin.

"Be reasonable," Noel chided.

"You be reasonable," Liam muttered. "Mam is hard as nails. She's already given me the speech about me being fucking irresponsible and that."

He looked down sheepishly at where his hand was cradling Noel's balls. 

"She does it to me too. The way she says Anaïs name..." Noel shook his head. "Like she...she wants to..to...to fucking stab me with it. Just tell her to fuck off like I do. We're fucking adults. We can do what we want, right? It's our life not hers."

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Liam's dick as if to prove that point. Liam gasped. 

"Fuck if I want to spend all Christmas with her all silent and judgemental, glaring at me over the pigs in a blanket. Bringing up Lisa again...acting like I've got a baby in every port," Liam whinged.

"Well." Noel said a trifle harshly. "She's not wrong, is she? Are you ever going to meet Lisa's child...your child? What's she called again?"

Liam tilted his hips slightly, apparently not at all affected by the conversation.  
"I've not got a baby in every port," he said affronted. 

Noel ran his thumb over the slick tip of Liam's dick almost thoughtfully. "You've had your share of pregnancy scares, haven't you? I wouldn't be surprised if there were a dozen Gallagher bastards out there."

Liam's breath sped up. He pushed himself into Noel's fist impatiently. He tried to stroke Noel's hard cock and fumbled, lust making him clumsy and overeager.

"This turns you on, it does!" Noel laughed. "You're fucking hot for it!"

"What turns me on? Getting the old rub-job off me brother? That's not news, mate."

"The idea you've impregnated a dozen birds with your...your...your potent Gallagher juice! You'd like a whole fucking army, you would!"

Liam shrugged, leaned in to kiss Noel's mouth. He took his sweet time, tender at first and then deeper, rougher, frenzied. When they paused Noel could feel his brother's lips curve into a smile.

"You could have my baby," Liam said, there was mirth in his voice and that odd little tremble of emotion that made Noel's stomach flip despite the flat out ridiculousness of the statement.

"Yeah? How does that work, then?" Noel asked. His voice sounded wrong, too deep, thick, words garbled like he had marbles in his mouth.

Liam stroked him faster, his breath was shallow, his mouth pressed against Noel's ear. "Fuck, you're hard," he whispered. "You want to have my baby." 

"I know you fucking failed Biology, Liam...but…"

"It's a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"A fucking Christmas miracle. You know...like...the Virgin Mary…what's it called...immaculate..."

Noel shut his eyes. "Immaculate conception." He exhaled sharply, turned his face against Liam's shoulder, lips trembling against that pathetic tattoo of his now ex-wife's name. "Ah, fuck."

"Yeah?" 

Noel came furiously, ran his teeth against the skin of Liam's shoulder before biting down hard. Liam cried out in pain, pushed Noel away with his come-smeared hand. He couldn't help laugh at the rage and arousal stamped upon Liam's beautiful face. Noel pulled him close again insistently, kissed his jaw, his collarbone and then the angry red mark where his teeth had just been. 

"Cunt," Liam muttered, glaring at him.

Noel spread his legs, pulled Liam between them. "Stop pouting and fuck me. No such thing as an immaculate conception, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JaneScarlett for the fast beta. ♡


End file.
